1. Field
This document relates to a method of providing detailed information using a multimedia based traffic and travel information message and a terminal for executing the same.
2. Related Art
Transport protocol expert group (TPEG) is services for transmitting traffic and travel information through digital broadcasting media, such as digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), and contains various specifications, comprising coding, decoding, and filtering of data.